


Give Me a Hand O' Thine

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How is it that you’re <i>always</i> on-base when we go into lockdown?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Hand O' Thine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp2799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/gifts).



> written as a (late) Christmas present for "sharp2799" in 2015 (2016)

“How is it that you’re _always_ on-base when we go into lockdown?” Sam asked.

Jack looked up from where he’d been leaning against the far wall of her office, fiddling with a model plane that had been left over from his own stint as commander of the SGC. “Just lucky, I guess,” he said, grinning.

She arched an eyebrow at him, and he simply grinned.

“Dr. Lam is almost sure the contagion SG-22 brought back is just a variation of influenza native to P7X-872,” said Sam, “but ‘almost’ is still enough to quarantine the entire base for another thirty-six hours, just to be certain. Unfortunately…”

“It’s December the thirty-first,” Jack finished. “Still, look on the bright side— we can have an old-fashioned SGC New Year.”

Sam smiled. “No, for a _real_ SGC New Year, we’d need a potentially world-ending crisis on our hands.”

“Well, what better time to try new things?” he said.

“The cooks are already putting together some kind of buffet, with whatever they’ve got handy,” said Sam. She came around her desk to lean against it. “And Siler’s working on piping in the broadcast of the ball drop in Times Square.”

“Sounds like fun,” Jack agreed, then grinned mischievously. “You think your troops would be scandalized to see their current base commander lay one on their former base commander when the new year rolls around?”

“I think the current base commander will be scandalized if you don’t,” she replied. “You might be foolish enough to get stuck in a base-wide lockdown, but I’m not foolish enough to pass up such a good opportunity.”

“I thought you were against PDA at work, Carter,” said Jack.

She grinned. “That’s why it’s an opportunity, isn’t it?”

He grinned back. “Any chance I can get a preview?”

“That can be arranged…”

THE END


End file.
